Prince's Gift
by darkangel507
Summary: For Seiji's 17th birthday he was given a rare gift. A slave, an object owned by men and the only purpose in life is to serve or be beaten. (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

this is a yaoi. for those of you who dont like male/male. obviously dont read it. and to those of you who are...

Prince's Gift: Chapter 1 

As laughing and talking filled the room, created for one of the most special occasions in the castle, Seiji sit utterly bored. A huge wonderfully decorated room, with green sparkling ribbons hanging from the walls and assortments of food prepared on oak tables, fit most of the guests. There must have been at least one royal from every land dressed in their finest. Seiji felt nearly shocked at the party of people, it was an important day for any young man, but this?

First day of his manhood, seventeen winters have passed. Personally he disliked people constantly congratulating him, offering fake compliments. Despite being prince he didn't take on the normal snotty attitude. His father neither, still ruling with a firm hand. He scanned around the room waving to people who waved at him. Another woman, perhaps a princess, strode over to him her hips swinging back in forth in hope of luring the prince.

She appeared to be from Aijura, her black hair was well past her waist and her slanted eyes marked her as Aijuran. A gold headband wrapped around her forehead was proved Seiji's observations correct, she was a princess. Most likely charmed by his father to see whether she posed any interest in his son, for a husband. A beautiful woman, he couldn't deny that, but he took no interest in her. Seiji forced a smile repeating the etiquette he learned years ago. However too much sent people in blushes and looking around nervously in hopes of no one watching.

It was unimaginable letting the prince of Taiem bow to you. With a few words of "She was proud to be in the grace and it was wonderful to finally meet him" She left leaving an almost too friendly gesture.

"This is getting quite mundane." He muttered to himself picking at the delicate silk threads in his chair.

The man gripped the chains and jerked them harshly warning the filthy slave behind him to increase his pace. The slave stumbled and fell forward his arm hitting the stone roughly. He scampered up quickly as the slaver came toward him.

"Filthy maggot! Is that the way you're going to present yourself?" And to add he kicked boy in the side causing it to cough as breath suddenly left its lungs. However he couldn't injure him too much. That may anger the king in giving his son a rag. It was decently dressed to impress the prince. Though the rags still hanged loosely on it, they were clean. Something it didn't even deserve. Slaves do not wear clothes; they wear rags, dirty rags. This one by far didn't even deserve rags.

Seiji opened one eye as he felt something cool pressed against his lips. He looked down at a goblet of wine and rolled his eyes.

"Thirsty, my lord?" The brunette smiled down at the pitiful looking prince. His chin rested on his hand as his other tapped the arm of his chair.

"Call me 'my lord' again master Shin and I'll slit your throat." He said coldly.

"Call me master Shin again and I'll poison your food."

Seiji smirked. "It's a habit."

Shin scoffed as Seiji took the wine. "And calling you my lord isn't? Do you know what servants hear all day? Were supposed to show respect." And he added, "My lord,"

Seiji eyes shot up as Shin grinned evily, noticing the handles of other assortment of large jugs hanging from his slim fingers. It was amazing how Shin did that without spilling anything. He wore normal servant clothes seeing no point in getting dressed up when he practically grew up with the prince.

Shin wasn't very much older than him, maybe a year at the most but Seiji still looked up to him as if he was older. Shin in return treated Seiji like a four year old, though knowing which times to do so. When Seiji would take on his role as prince trying to make the right decisions and thinking with intelligence rarely given to some, Shin stood in the background helping the young prince whenever he asked for an opinion.

"My lord," Seiji blinked surprised at the guard suddenly appearing in front of him. Obviously he was too involved in their insults and death threats. He saw the uncomfortable look on the man's face as he picked up parts of their conversation. Seiji hoped he wouldn't actually hang master Shin for 'Shoving gale fruit down his throat and watch him slowly dieing while he laughs.' Most of the castle has come accustomed to it. Other servants look at master Shin like he's mad. As long as they didn't fuss over him, or try to dress him, he could put up with it. Shin did that just to piss Seiji off.

"Yes?" he said as Shin stepped aside.

"Someone awaits your presence, my lord."

"Do I go to them? Or are they coming to me?" he asked.

"He is coming to you, my lord."

Shin looked around curiously for whoever was coming to meet his blonde friend. Seiji actually looked interested and when a green haired man entered the room he walked over to greet him. Despite his looks Seiji was still courteous. He doubted Shin would give the man anything he was determined he only served Seiji, which he did little of that. Bowing and congratulating him on his manhood he motioned to another man with white wavy hair.

"I have a most spectacular gift for you, your majesty. From Farlon." It was his father's half brother, Naaza. Just looking at the man made him sick. He was like poison to people around him. Naaza was jealous of Seiji, even though he didn't act like it. A mere boy who just reached manhood training to be King. When he himself had far more experience, and had a brother who was already King. He thought he should be the one next to be on the throne. Seiji didn't recognize the other man though, maybe another tainted friend of Naaza's.

Seiji grinded his teeth as he saw the white haired man enter the room thick heavy chains wrapped securely around his writs dragging behind him a raven haired young boy. Smooth tan skin was decorated with bruises and a larger one forming itself on the boy's cheek. His head was lowered as his body took the composure of a slave. Never meeting their master's eyes unless allowed, submissive composure waiting for the common abuse.

"Bow to your master slave!" He jerked the chains down forcing the slave to his knees.

Seiji heard Shin mutter curses under his breath, as he felt the disgust radiating off of the brunette.

"For you, my lord. It's very obedient won't mutter a complaint, even if you hit him." And to support his statement he lifted a fist to deliver a punch to the slave's side sending him once again to his knees.

_It? Obedient? A slave?_ He was far too angry to think clearly. Though he didn't show this as he was trained to stay composed. He didn't allow people to see him angry.

"Take the chains off of him." He ordered softly.

"Of course." The man said quickly. "It's use to chains however, they shouldn't bother it."

Seiji didn't notice the silence filling the room his eyes were locked on the raven-haired boy. Shin was whispering something to him that he couldn't hear. How could someone be treated so badly? How could a human be treated like this by another human? Why wasn't he taught more about slavery? He was afraid though of what they would do to the slave if he rejected their gift.

"I don't own humans Naaza!" he spoke angrily watching as the boy flinched as if he was struck.

"But my lord, you are not satisfied? I can beat him if you aren't satisfied. You can do whatever you want with it. Kill it if you wish." And he rambled on unaware of the rage burning in the Prince as every word sent him closer to death.

"Satisfied? What kind of gift is this? You should be glad father isn't here. I can't believe you're doing this!" He didn't know what he was saying the words he wanted to say were impossible to get out all at the same time. All the while the young boy was trembling. Finally the guards dragged the two mean out of the castle.

Seiji glared angrily at the space once filled by the two men till his attention fell on the young boy. The boy jerked as he felt his new master's eyes settle on him. His mother had shooed all the guests away along with apologies and now Seiji was alone with the slave and Shin who stood at his side waiting loyally to see what Seiji was going to do.

He walked over to the boy and kneeled down so he could see his face, but only to meet the side of his head as the slave quickly turned his head.

"I am _not _going to hurt you." He said softly cupping the boy's chin in his hand and turning his head so he could see his face clearer. He could easily sense the fear and tension from the boy, so much it almost made him sick or even cry. This ability he had, was sometimes useful… though if the emotion was bad and strong enough it could keep him in bed.

Shin had to carry him back to his tent once when he went with his father to view the results of a war between them and Resun. Death was so strong in the air it drained him of all energy. He didn't even want to think of the sorrow… pain… it was too much… Shin knew of his ability before even he did and told his father he needed to return home, that he was too young to view such things.

He was grateful to have such a friend, a friend he could trust with his life. And if anyone as much as laid a hand on his brunette friend they can see just how scary the Prince of Taiem can get.

He looked over the slim frame stretching his ability to check for any more injuries. Just bruises. Finally the boy looked up and Seiji was gifted with beautiful tiger blue eyes. Filled with sorrow…

_Mmm… it's too strong…_ he thought but didn't look away. They were beautiful, if he tried to ignore the emotions that burned inside of them. Noticing his own sudden stir of emotions he looked away and raised up. He might as well do something, he couldn't just leave the boy here.

"Are you all right?" Shin whispered so the young boy wouldn't hear.

Seiji nodded, feeling like a child who was given a sword, not knowing what to do. He knew the boy was human… it was just… well he was a slave… Servants were different! They were paid, they chose the job, he could handle that.

"Come with me." He said and helping the boy up he guided him to his room, Shin taking his normal position beside him asking Seiji what he wanted him to do. Telling him to get a hot pack and something to eat and drink, Shin turned into the cook's quarters.

His temper seemed to have returned to its dormancy as he smiled warmly at the boy behind him holding his hand. Then frowned when he was met with the top of his head. He passed a few servants who had heard the rumors of the prince's event and scurried away some asking if he needed anything. He replied with a wave of his hand. Shin was already waiting in his room as he opened the door. A fire was burning in the brick fireplace greeting them with warmth. He thought he felt the boy relax as if soothed by something.

"You can sit on my bed."

The slave's eyes widened in shock at the sentence, never was he allowed on his master's bed. He slept on the floor or sometimes not sleeping at all. His master looked at him confused and turned to the brunette for help. Perhaps he did something wrong? Was he going to be punished then? But when the blonde started to walk towards him he was nearly breathless by his grace.

The fire cast shadows on the perfectly muscular pale form outlining every curve on the body. He wore fine dark blue trousers that folded in wrinkles over his smooth leather boots. A shirt matching his pants had the golden phoenix on his left breast semblance of him belonging to the Date's royal family. Gold embroidery decorated itself around the end of his sleeve while a gold line traveled down the side of his trousers. His left ear was pierced with a silver tiny hoop, a common costume of Taiem for young men. A single small blonde bang hanged in his right eye making him look all the more intimidating.

Whether he wished to admit it or not, Seiji had the air for a King. He tried to not look into his master's eyes, one of the worse things a slave can do, he was almost beaten to death for that. Violet eyes shifted to an icy blue contrasting with the fiery embers dancing in the fireplace. Then they shifted to a deep hazel. The boy quickly dropped his head, then tensed when he felt something hot press against his darkly bruised cheek. It didn't hurt, it was gentle and hesitant as if afraid he would hurt him. Just that simple act shocked the slave.

'Open your eyes," he said gently and smiled when he was met with those amazing tiger blue eyes.

"Master?" the boy asked meekly.

Seiji almost wanted to scream. "Do not call me master, my name's Seiji. What?"

His eyes widened again at the words but he put it away in his mind. Don't call him master. I'll remember, hopefully. "Why are you doing this?"

Seiji switched the side of the pack seeing it was getting cold and checked the bruise.It was now a yellowish color and still continuing to fade. He was wondering why Shin was so quiet, he was usually nagging at him for about everything. "Because I want to, and I don't like seeing people hurt. And as soon as I'm King I'm banishing slavery because it's disgusting." he saw a faint smile play across the raven haired boy's face, and satisfied that he made his point he handed the boy some juice.

"Pardon me for my rudenesss." he chuckled and the boy nearly dropped the goblet in shock. "What's your name?"

"Most my master's name me what they want. Usually filthy rag, or dirty slave..." he was quieted with two cool fingers pressed against his lips and he instantly shut his mouth. However... the normal reaction to prepare for a blow never came. He allowed a small smile to form.

"You think _I _will name you? What about what your mother named you?"

"My mother is dead." he said flatly.

Seiji inwardly cursed himself and damned all his careful words. "I'm sorry..."

The boy shook his head as if to wave off the thought. "Not something to be concerned about mast... Seiji." he quickly corrected himself. This was the Prince of Taiem wasn't it? He just couldn't call the Prince by his name! It.. it... it was like... slaves don't do that!

Seiji wanted to make just a little space between him and the boy. One of the few days his ability starts to be more sensitive. The emotions were mixed together and flooding into his mind making it difficult to interpret them then trying to defend himself from them. Making himself sick won't help the boy very much.

"So mate, what's your name?"

Seiji turned his head to find Shin squatted down beside him shoving fresh bread in the raven-haired teens face, who gingerly took it. Shin gave him a knowing glance feeling the uneasiness from Seiji. He really didn't know how bad off this boy was, but he could easily see past the mask Seiji forms to hide what he's sensing from others. He let Seiji rest while he talked.

"I apologize for not answering." he said lowering his head once again only to look back up when he felt Seiji scowl. "Ryo... Sanada."

"Shin Mouri." he pointed a thumb towards his blonde companion. "This is Seiji Date, not very bright since he forgot his last name." he received an elbow in the side for the comment.

"Sanadas?" Seiji wondered thoughtfully, and he appeared to be right when the boy blushed.

"The Sanadas were great samurai that fought to bring peace to the world again when the demon god Arago spread his evil and curropted the land."

"You're a decent?" Shin asked amazed.

Ryo shrugged his soldiers and whispered a "maybe."

"Your just going to leave him there? Not bothering to offer him anything?" Shin scolded.

"Your the servant. remember? Who's the one who didn't even bother serving our guests? Hm?"

"I cook." he shot back.

"Little of that." he glared challengingly.

"Well at least I don't sit on my royal ass all day like some blonde stuck up Prince I know."

"Go make yourself useful and jump off a cliff."

"I would drag you with me, so we can die together." he smiled.

"How noble." Seiji rolled his eyes.

"I love you to."

"I can still slit your throat."

"I can still poison your food."

Ryo stared amazed at the two. Never before had he seen a servant threaten a Prince like that. And the Prince! It's like he was lessoned in threats! He regretfully looked down at his empty hand still hungry. He hadn't eaten since two days ago and his stomach had resumed it's normal emptiness not even bother to growl knowing it wouldn't get any food.

He dared not ask for any more, though he looked up at the brunette. His mas... Seiji said he was a cook didn't he? _Even servant clothes were better than his_., he thought sadly. Shin wore plain white pants, grey boots, and shirt with the golden phoenix on his sleeve. Which symbolized a servant, guard, or caretaker of the Date family. Some royals believed to own their servants and instead made them wear collars.

"Still hungry mate?" Shin smiled as Seiji was busy talking to his mother, who was waiting ever so patiently for their "quarrel" to end.

Ryo nodded his head, smiling shyly and jumped when the brunette suddenly plopped down beside him and reached an arm around him. He fought back waves of fear when he felt the harmless light embrace.

"I can make about anything. What would you like?"

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. What he wanted? The best food he's ever had was soup. When he offered that Shin looked at him like he was crazy. Obviously that was food not served here. These people... it was just different. They acted like he was any normal human being, not a slave, not an object owned by man. Like an equal, but he could never be an egual to a Prince, it was just madness! They carried on a conversation like he was a friend, even let him sit down on a bed.

"I'll be back."

Seiji glanced out the window surprised to see it so dark and sensed the exhaustion in Ryo who was trying to hide his yawning. Well he couldn't let Ryo sleep in those clothes, and surely he would appreciate a hot bath. Though that might just send him in shock. Seiji didn't think slaves were given hot water for their baths, maybe not anything. Then it will just be his first. _Wonder if father has heard about Ryo, he mused, most likely. He will be absolutely furious. _He didn't want Ryo to go away though. His mother just asked him how he was doing and the such, nothing about father. Which could either be a good or bad thing. Why was this so complicating!

But Ryo nodding off then quickly sitting straight again returned him to what he decided on doing. He disappeared into the washroom. Four large barrels of water sit steaming over hot coals that kept the water warm. He studied the room before pouring it himself. Serving ladies seemed to pop out of nowhere infuriated he was pouring his own bath.

"I made you a bath." he said motioning his head towards the washroom and ignoring Ryo's faint expression. Then tossed him some soap wrapped neatly in lavender colored cloth. Seeing that the teen wasn't going to move he went exploring through his closet pulling out clothes that would fit Ryo.

"And," he added, "You can wear these." Mostly new but he refused to let Ryo wear his old clothes whether they fit him or not. Anyway Shin is handy with a neddle, he can fix it.

"But... but... these are yours..."

"Your smart, for a minute I thought you were going to stare at me like a deer." he handed Ryo the clothes and pushed him into the washroom and closed the door.

He was roused from his musing about Ryo when he heard the door shut. He opened his eyes to see Shin carrying a large tray of food in one hand while the other held some sort of drink.

"Where's Ryo?"

Seiji pointed at the door leading to the washroom and closed his eyes again and heard Shin sigh. His steps came closer as he settled on the bed above Seiji's head and raised his hand to gently rub the blonde's temples. He wasn't exactly sure it helps him but Seiji looked more relaxed when he done it. Sometimes too many emotions at once can give him headaches.

"Headache?"

Seiji nodded.

"All of this from one person?"

"I don't know, it shouldn't have bothered me so much even though my ability decides to be more sensitive than usual."

"Tired then?" he offered.

"Something about those men." he said tiredly, somehow Shin always made him sleepy when he does that.

Shin didn't need to confirm that it was the men who brought Ryo, it made it sound like Ryo was a dog. Anyway Seiji and Shin had both agreed to treat him as if he was never a slave, make Ryo comfortable. They really didn't know any other way to treat him.

"What do you sense from him now?"

Seiji's face wrinkled up as if thinking about something. "Loathing, shock, and fear. The strongest."

Ryo stepped out of the room his hair still wet and was given a cheerful smile by Shin. Seiji was sprawled out on the bed looking totally out of it. His nose wrinkled when he smelled food. Very good food. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it instead. He wondered if Seiji was okay. Which was surprising, he never worried about his master's, in fact he wished... no it was wrong to think about that. About anyone, no matter who they are.

But Seiji wasn't like his other master's, he was... kind. It might be good if he kept his mouth shut for a while, maybe sit in a corner. Seiji has already let him use his washroom...sit on his bed, and he just found out the nasty bruise on his cheek was gone. Most of his masters showed off how much they beat him, talking about him like he wasn't there, then just hitting him to have everyone laugh at him. Maybe Seiji wouldn't notice him, that pleased his masters.

"Food's on the table." Shin said.

"Th... that's for me?" he stuttered eyes wide as he saw the delicate silver plate sitting forgotten on a large table. Two red cushioned chairs were finely polished while the table wore a gold cloth. Candles were scattered around the table in no specific formation and already half burned.

"No it's for the rats." he joked. "Yeah it's for you." he slowly got out of the bed careful to not wake Seiji and walked over to Ryo who sit at the table. He might as well bring up some conversation, no one likes to eat alone.

"So how old are you?" Shin was guessing around fourteen or fifteen. He really didn't look that old. His raven colored hair outlined his face in a childish way while his tiger blue eyes gave the innocence only children can still claim. To be so small he looked to be well built, something Shin was often mistaken for.

Ryo paused his fork loaded with potatoes and carrots to think when exactly he was born and how many summers have passed.

"Sixteen." he replied quietly.

"You're younger than us." Ryo raised his head in question. "I'm about to turn eighteen, Seiji just turned seventeen today."

Ryo's mouth fell open slightly, so that's why he was given to the Prince it was his birthday, no he just reached his manhood too. He was just a gift... An object to hand around then throw away once they were bored of it.

"Don't worry about it, he's spoiled enough probably going to make his head larger than it already is. So when were you born?"

"August seventh." he was some proud he replied faster than last time. He took another forkfull of pork and tried his best to not stuff it all in his mouth. Ryo didn't realize just how hungry he was, and Shin's cooking was amazing.

"Seiji said you were tired. You want a separate room?"

"Whatever you want to give me. I usually sleep in basements or outside."

Shin waved away the thought annoyed, it's winter! He'll freeze to death. "There's plenty of rooms."

So that's where Ryo found himself, in a very large room, not as big as the Prince's but still big. It was decorated with white and gold silk hanging from the walls. Two windows were made beside a white silk bed filled with plush pillows and blankets. The bed post was carved into spirals and ended with a golden bar that hung ivory colored sheets. A fire was burning silently next to the door, like Seiji's and he blinked surprised that there was no extra wood. Perhaps he wasn't worth it. He was sure he wasn't, just had to cope once the fire was gone. Shin had abondoned him once he found him a room. He had no idea how he was going to find his mast... Seiji. Shin wound him through dozens of halls getting further and further away from Seiji.

"Sir."

Ryo spun around startled as he was still trying to take in the room. Thinking maybe he was given the wrong room. Clearly a slave couldn't be gifted with such... finery.

"Sir, do you need something?"

Ryo's mouth only attempted to work as he saw one of the servants right infront of him holding sheets and towels. He should be the one asking that! This woman was older than him. Definetly. Gray and blonde hair was wrapped into a loose bun and bangs fell limply into her face. Her face wrinkled when she smiled. Perhaps she didn't who he was, what he was. Now that he wasn't dressed in rags, but clothes the Prince actually wore she mistaken him just as another guest.

He shook his head furiously and she left saying good-bye and that if he needed anything just call. He gingerly curled into the bed once his mind was made up that it was okay to touch it. Which took ten minutes of uneasiness and looking around not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince's Gift: Chapter 1

Ryo looked up and down the halls nervously hoping his masters weren't angry with him. He should have known better! The way he behaved last night... he never said thank you after being fed such a meal, or using the washroom. The little voice in his head telling him his master had literally shoved him in there because he refused to enter was quickly shut off. Then he was allowed to sit on a bed, not the floor where his masters had a good height for kicking or beating him.

He was just so tired. So tired obviously he wasn't thinking straight. Ryo hoped to somehow make it up if he ever found his way. He yawned, his body telling him he still needed rest. _Well that's just too bad isn't it? You over slept plenty._ I didn't even realize it. I must have been totally out. Ryo frowned, just thinking of what would happen to him. He passed dozens of rooms keeping his head obediently down and not speaking to anyone. He remembered the last time he over slept... not something to think about. Sure he didn't like being beaten senseless, but it was their way of punishment and he got himself into this one. This time it was his fault.

Ryo suddenly recognized the corridor he was in. Tapestries hanged from the walls showing a phoenix flying high in a bright clear blue sky while a huge castle lay underneath. Snuggled in the middle of a great big city. Elaborate colors made the one tapestry stand out more than the others. Even though it was simple, it was beautiful. He remembered it even though he was nearly half asleep yet still walking. Master Shin had excellent cooking and in instantly made even more tired.

This corridor was next to Master Seiji's, his stomach turned in knots just thinking about it. He turned the corner his soft leather boots padding silently on the floor. They were, too, his master's. The idea made him most uneasy. Though they were very comfortable. A new outfit was laid out on the chest at the foot of the bed. Consisting of blue trousers and a blue shirt. Including a coat since it is difficult to heat an entire castle. He wouldn't have worn it if the clothes Seiji gave him and his old slave rags had somehow disappeared. And he certainly couldn't go out naked.

He thought this was the right door, there was a few guards scattered around the corridor but nothing special about the door.

He knocked meekly not loud at all. He even taught himself a way to knock that shouldn't get him smacked. He waited patiently at the sound of footsteps and the door opened revealing a cheerful prince. One hand was occupied with a goblet filled with water and the other was ruffling his hair. He frowned at the sight of the slave boy though and looked around nervously.

Ryo gulped not daring to meet his master's gaze, instead he spoke meekly.

"I'm greatly sorry for my actions Master. I do not ask for forgiveness because I have no excuse. I await punishment."

He heard a hopeless sigh and the door opened the rest of the way. Seiji sit his goblet down on a nearby oak table never taking his eyes of the boy in front of him. The name "Master" sickened him. Most lands frowned on slavery, Date being one of them, but Farlon thrived with it, where most of their riches came from. Selling humans like items. Farlon boasted about their quality of slaves and that they were a reliable source for fine slaves for any work. Enough with slaves history, he thought. He felt much better after what Shin did for him. Whatever he does, Seiji always feels better the next day. Well after he sleeps nearly all day…

"I said call me Seiji." He spoke softly to show the boy he means in no way to hurt him.

Ryo winced. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong."

Ryo opened his mouth to say something but decided it wasn't wise. So he stood quietly awaiting for whatever Seiji was going to do or say.

Seiji had a remarkable amount of patience. It took a lot to get him mad much like Shin. But if someone was to push them too far, things could get bloody. So that's why he kept patience with the raven-haired boy. Shin told him Ryo was sixteen years making him younger than Seiji. He could only wonder how long Ryo has been shipped around, forced to new masters, and sold.

He imagined Ryo wasn't really from Farlon but an orphan who was found on the streets and taken into slavery. There wasn't anything unnatural or uncommon about Ryo's features so he couldn't determine where he was from. Though his deep tiger blue eyes reminded him of the mountain people. They were suppose to carry the blood of the warrior's that fought in the Dark War(War against Arago).

Which would easily explain where he got his last name. They were close with nature and could predict harsh winters or good summers for farming. Some lands jealous of their blood called them barbarians, which was pure silly. They loved everything, were kind, and protected the humans without a care of their taint.

Though, they were still human. Which is why people feel graced when one shows themselves. From what Seiji knew they didn't have a king but an Ancient One. Who was suppose to be so old they could tell of over a hundred years of stories. The mountain people were a mystery to everyone. But if Ryo was one of them, he was far from home, and experiencing the full evil of the human race.

"Have you had breakfast?" he must be hungry, Seiji was about to chase after Shin if he didn't bring him anything to eat. He could just hear Shin now. "I'm deeply sorry, My Prince, forgive this humble servant for its lack of respect." If only Seiji could slit the brunette's throat…

Ryo shook his head, he didn't dare touch the food on the table, no matter how tempting it was.

Seiji frowned. "Then you can have some of mine." He replaced his frown with a smile. "Then I'll give you a tour of the castle."

Ryo shook his head furiously at the first sentence then nodded meekly on the second.

Seiji smile once again vanished. He brought his hand up to the boy's chin and raised it so he met his eyes. Ryo closed his eyes tightly, as any slave would.

"Please look at me Ryo." Seiji couldn't stand it. Watching a human in front of him act this way. Ryo was a perfect example of a slave. He was for certain, if he hit the boy now he would merely sit there, not saying a word, and prepare himself for another blow. He knew nothing about Ryo. What his favorite food was, which he doubted he had any real food to eat. His favorite color, if he likes to read, or what kind of books he likes. Nothing except that he's an orphan, slave, and sixteen. Something, unknown to him, compelled him to learn about this raven-haired boy.

"I am not your master. You can call me Seiji, or Sage, whatever you wish." Good, give him a choice. Ryo's eyes widened in shock.

"Now come in."

All of a sudden the mood in the room changed.

Seiji stopped staring at his bed, which seemed to have a lump that wasn't there before present at the bottom of his bed.

"Get out of my bed Shin!"

The lump didn't move. Seiji smirked mischievously and left Ryo at the door who shut it quietly careful to not make a sound.

Seiji, observing the lump in the bed deciding exactly where was the best spot to jump on it, and poked it experimentally. When nothing happen he plopped down as hard as he could, emitting a sudden grunt from the lump beneath him. It immediately retaliated seeking vengeance and soon the prince disappeared calling for help under the covers.

Ryo stretched his neck wondering exactly what to do. A mix of laughs, yelps, and bangs was heard making Ryo feel very uneasy.. There was swearing, a lot of swearing, Ryo was accustomed to but coming from a prince? Where in the world would a prince learn such "foul" tongue? Suddenly the prince fell off the bed dragging every blanket on the bed with him revealing a guilty brunette who carried a triumphant smile.

"Serves you right! I was sleeping!"

"You're suppose to get me breakfast! Not sleep on your lazy ass!"

"Why should I because I serve a lazy bum prince? Go stick your fat head in a horse pile!"

"I'm hungry!"

"What did I just say?"

"That you're getting me breakfast cause I'm the most adorable thing you ever seen."

"I'm far more adorable than you. Don't you hear the Queen talking about me?"

"'cause you suck up to her like some witless puppy." He shot back.

"I'm witless? Who got lost looking for the washroom?"

"I was nine! And you locked me out of my room!"

Shin realized who was also occupying the room, and his expression shifted immediately forgetting the current argument. Ryo! Ignoring Seiji he walked over to the young teen and put an arm around him feeling him tense, unfamiliar with such a gesture.

"Ryo! Good morning! Are you hungry? I left you breakfast on the table." he said cheerfully.

Seiji glared darkly.

Ryo blushed not saying a word.

He released Ryo and walked annoyed over to Seiji. "Come on and make yourself useful." he snapped and dragged the prince with him to the kitchens, Ryo following just because Seiji was going. He wasn't told to stay therefore he had to go wherever his master went.

Ryo looked around amazed at the wonderful decorations on the wall. A phoenix was carved into each door they passed. He kept a steady pass with the two arguing teens, trying not to allow his mouth to hang open too much. He never had seen so much finery, which made him all the more uncomfortable. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool hand lift his chin once again. Looking up he noticed it was his master.

"How many times do I have to do that?" he teased.

"I'm sorry." He was now between both of them.

"For nothing." Seiji corrected.

Ryo looked down at the food placed before him by Shin, shaking his head vigorously. He couldn't eat that! Royalty and his masters ate that! Not a slave! Shin insisted. Seiji had disappeared somewhere 'Getting his fat ass blonde self lost' Shin said. A week had passed and Ryo found himself... warming up to them. He still addressed Seiji as 'master' in his mind. Something far to ingrained in his mind to just shrug off. He smiled some at their jokes or arguments. Which took place hourly.

He met the Queen, which very much gave him a heart attack because she fawned all over him. Ryo was still sick from that. He counted, it's been eight days since Naaza gave him to Seiji. Ryo had kept his normal habit of avoiding everyone but Seiji. Seiji... he sighed. Bringing Shin's attention who stared at him as if telling him meerly by his eyes that he needed to eat. Ryo couldn't help it he's never ate so much his entire life. It was once in a red moon he got two meals a day.

Now he's given three meals, and offered a snack between each. He's even gained weight. Ryo pictured Shin as the "mother" type yet at the same time not motherly at all. He worried about his two friends, and Ryo learned, when Shin worried about you he was going to get his way to make sure the problem is solved. The predicament Ryo is in currently. He appeared happy now that Ryo wasn't 'skin and bones'.

The stare continued, his eyes darting to the silver plate filled with eggs, bread, honey, sausages, cherries, and some other fruits, and back to Ryo. His arms crossed, which he always did when his victims were being more stubborn. Ryo wondered faintly how Seiji put up with him. Ryo was still full from last night. Which consisted of steak, gravy, potatoes, carrots, and bread. Somehow Shin found out that was Ryo's favorite meal in matter of little over a week. He tried his best to make himself small under the gaze, and utterly failed; only to be rewarded with a satisfied smile by the brunette.

So he obediently ate ignoring the kitchen servants who passed, unfortunately most of them girls, who giggled as he stuffed his face with food. Shin would scold them that just making them go into more fit of giggles. Ryo couldn't comprehend why they thought him so cute. He definitely didn't think he was. Everyone he's ever met always called him ugly or disgusting. Don't they get it? He's a slave! The lowest rank of humanity you can get! Seiji suddenly appeared, a few servants telling him he shouldn't be here in the kitchens scuffling behind him. Seiji just laughed and told him Shin dragged him in here. Which was a good answer, knowing Shin. He denied trays of food and wine with his hand and made his way over to the table. Which the kitchen servants realized will be their new eating spot and was now decorated. They had to coax Ryo into even sitting in a chair.

"And to think I had my hopes up that you were lost. To bad no vouchers got a hold of you."

"Watch your mouth I'll be king one day. I can hold grudges. Would you like to work in the stables? Or maybe drainage mines?"

"I'll drag you right along with me." he stated.

"I wouldn't find that hard to believe. I can see it now. Shin going up against every Gold Guard in the castle and god knows what else, yelling foul insults to the king and dragging him to the drainage mines."

"I wouldn't hesitate." Shin thought he had most of the castle in idea of how he stood with the prince.

Seiji laughed and turned to Ryo who was poking uninterested at his food. Of course not looking up or speaking, instead sit quietly in his chair.

"So how you been Ryo?" he asked. There was still plenty of tension between him and Ryo. Seiji being the official master and Ryo trying to figure out exactly what happen to his life. All of a sudden he was given to a prince. Before he lived in a basement, bidding to his master's every whim, and living off of whatever he was so nicely given. Now having new expensive clothes, three meals, his own bed, his own everything. He didn't even have to clean up after himself. He was scolded whenever he attempted to do so. Ryo doubted he would every adjust.

Still not use to his name being spoke, Ryo looked up surprised, then noticing what he was doing swiftly lowered his head. Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Fine, mast... Seiji"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library? You seem to know your way around. I can't stay there long, I have sword lessons."

Ryo shook his head, no. He knew how to read, he was taught quite aggressively by one of his first master's. He still liked to read any book, adventure or history. He also enjoyed drawing, some of his sketchings were sold for money by his masters. His best one was of an entire town, he was even given colors to work with. It sold for a lot and allowed his master to get new clothes. However he had to pay in labor for the cost of the paper, charcoal, and colors.

"Where've you been?" Shin asked.

Seiji thought he heard a tinge of worry in the brunette's voice. "Mother wanted to speak with me." he replied forming some kind of hut with kitchen utensils and napkins.

Ryo winced.

"It's going to..." and the entire hut collapsed on the table, scattering half the kitchen's utensils on the floor. Now they will need to be washed.

"Bright Seiji." Shin rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't it?" Servants were already cleaning up the mess and dumping them in the sinks. Only ones who got in trouble had to clean dishes. Which was a very good enough punishment considering how much the castle occupants could eat. Not including the royals who visit.

"Stick to the sword, you have no talent in building."

"So? You have no talent in a sword."

"Since when does a cook need to use a sword?"

"You never know, something might suddenly come alive and attack you."

"I'd like to see you use a quarterstaff." Shin sniffed.

"Those are for people who can't hold a sword and not stab themselves." he retorted.

Ryo thought they were due for another argument. It's been at least three hours since the last one. Over something about sheets on a bed. He sighed, then regretted he ever did. Baka! What the hells is wrong with you? You're suppose to make you damned self unknown! You just keep screwing up don't you? Need someone to beat the hells out of you so you'll remember? He was about to give into the voice, not that little voice in your head that tells you right or wrong and makes you feel guilty, but the ingrained voice of every master formed as one. When Seiji watched him sadly but at the same time looking deeper as if observing something that wasn't there. He often did that. Ryo just dismissed it.

"I'm sorry."

"What did I say about saying sorry?" he poked the boy with a ladle.

"To not say it." Ryo barely contained his smile.

"See you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Ryo blushed. Wow, compliments.

"And very cute." Shin added.

Ryo's cheeks turned even redder and he found new interests in his eggs. How they swivel around his plate... and are so yellowish yet orange... and how gross they look now.

Seiji glared at Shin, for some odd protective reason. Shin grinned, and gave him an innocent look.

"Don't you think so Seiji?" Seiji's mouth opened and closed but nothing come out. Shin could see it and thought smugly of himself. This time Seiji didn't have a come back, and Ryo didn't notice, unfortunately.

One of the kitchen servants took Ryo's plate; he said thank you, the best choice. Servants tend to get fussy if you don't let them take care of you. It spreads like wildfire. Then you have every servant in the castle fussing over you till you learned your lesson.

Seiji could have strangled Shin if he could. But that would mean losing his best friend. He only knew Ryo for little over a week! And Ryo barely talked, smiling some, but being completely obedient. Sometimes when he wouldn't be paying attention and reading a book, he would ask for a drink. Shin wouldn't be there but Ryo would. Just in a few seconds his cup would be filled. In return no longer making him thirsty thinking of Ryo serving him. He would drink it anyway; he didn't want to be rude asking for something then not taking it.

Seiji doubted, however, Ryo would care. Shin was taking on the "I know all" air. Probably raising the 'smug' emotion to make sure Seiji sensed it very clearly. Ryo followed behind him, as always. Seiji didn't really sense any bad emotions this time but certainly at the table. It made him happy, for some reason, when a wave of embarrassment mixed with bashfulness flowed from the boy. Keep your mind off Ryo! He checked back on Ryo, who amazingly had his head up, but as soon as Seiji looked back he lowered it. He forgot he had sword lessons. Ryo would definitely be bored, he should have went with Shin. The guy is all over him anyway. Might as well asked, it wouldn't be right for Ryo to just sit there waiting for him.

"I'm going to sword practice, are you coming with me?" Seiji asked walking beside Ryo.

"If you want me to m... Seiji."

"It's your choice, you could hang around Shin ."

"I'll go."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Seiji going over something to say the boy. Seiji himself was quiet around strangers. But he'd been taught how to keep conversation with other royals. What to say and what not to say. Wrong words could start wars, right words could form alliances. He's never been taught of how to talk to a slave when you're their master. He let his feet guide him, as he mused over Ryo. Two large stone doors met them at the end of the corridor. Two swords crossed symbolizing the practice field.

Ryo and Seiji stopped at a large clearing. Two wooden building sit on the far right. The largest and most worn contained practice swords, quarterstaffs, bows, and other assortments of weapons. Some weapons that were broken lye in a messy pile. A few men experimented with each and deciding which weapon they needed more practice. Two others sit under the other building in shade. One half drowsing and the other nudging it's companion with his boot to keep him awake.

A bucket of clean water rested on a nearly collapsed table, cups scattered on the ground. A clinging of medal started the usual rhythm of the training grounds. Shouts of wrong formations, right forms, and orders, were the songs. It was warm, for winter, and now all the restless guards and trainees were eager to dance the dance of swords. Ryo figured, from the air of authority, the tall dark man with untamed brown hair was the Chief of Weaponry. Well that's what he thought they were called. He wore torn black trousers and old gray boots. His white shirt hung loose and half unbuttoned as he held a practice sword in front of him. He was talking to a boy, at the most 16, who was paying careful attention to his own practice sword in his hands. The more skilled grouped at the other end of the field using real swords. Their blades reflecting the morning sun and attracting young boys to watch.

The field wasn't anything special. It something of a public-royal grounds put together. Date was known for their unmatchable skill in swordsmanship and only received citizens who had potential for swordmasters. Ryo stopped at the invisible line, which formed a barrier between the skilled and the unskilled.

He plopped down on the grass and leaning against a wooden pole he watched Seiji walk across the field picking a practice sword and waiting. At that instant the drowsing man shot up bowing to the prince and his companion soon followed. Seiji raised the tip of his sword forcing the man to stand told him something Ryo couldn't make out. Then did the same with the other man. Both of them looking sorry and retreated to the castle. When the dark man finally acknowledged Seiji he called to one of the skilled warriors to take his place in teaching.

With no hurry to his movement he walked over to the prince. Why should he hurry? He's taught the prince since he could first stand on his two legs, and his father before him. He begun with basic forms, then a little more complex, studying to see how well the blonde did. All of them Seiji did correctly. Ryo realized, to no surprise, the two had attracted attention. The other men on the field glanced their way a few times but that was it. Most likely completely used to the Prince of Taiem in the training fields. Some of them may even had taught him.

It was like a dance, once Seiji got started up. His forms were full of grace. He parried the dark man's attacks with ease, and countered with his own. Deep in concentration, oblivious to the onlookers.

How skilled he may appear, it took all his concentration to fend of the attacks. It was the Chief of Weaponry, and Seiji knew he had far more experience than himself. He feinted to get enough time to think of his next move, his brain scanning the list of forms. However the chief wasn't easily fooled. Seiji silently cursed as he quickly rolled to avoid the wooden sword. Leaving a dent where his head once was.

He received a slash to his side, a whack to his wrists and other hits that would no doubt cause plenty of pain later. Sweat slid down his forehead, as he kept up with the steady pace. Attack. Defend. Before every time he would receive a hit the chief would tell him he lost a body limp, got cut in half, or is officially dead. He no longer did that, now that Seiji had proved himself a serious swordsman. Another hit to his side sent him off balance and he rolled turning around to defend himself from another blow.

Seiji took a long breath and his sensei stopped hearing the sixth bell chime from the castle tower. Making it a six-hour lesson. One of their longest lessons. Yup, Seiji would definitely be sore tomorrow. He checked on Ryo, an air of interest and fascination emanating from him. At least not any bad emotions.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent Seiji."

"Gomen, sensei."

"You were slow.," he said. "Yours forms were sloppy. That's three faults so far, head in the clouds? Did you count how many times I got a hit on you? Maybe how you feel tomorrow will get your senses back. Until then meet me here at the second hour."

Seiji nodded and bowed. He shook the strain out of shoulders as he walked to weapon building and tossed it in the repair pile. Seiji paused glancing around for Ryo. Not realizing that was the first thing he done. Instead of his usual sitting down and watching the swordsman fight. Where was he? Did someone take him! Half the castle knew of him being a slave would any of them dare take advantage of that? All the hard work he's done to help Ryo he'd be damned if anyone starts ordering him around like some dog. Ryo never leaves him unless told to!

By the time he reached his corridor he was ready to bash anyone who took Ryo into a wall. Most servants stayed out of his way. The guards wondering what exactly what was up with their prince. Looking like he just came out of a long fight and prepared to kill. He pushed his door open fuming.

Shin was sitting by the fire adding wood to it, looking preoccupied like he was going down a list in his mind of what to do. He was about to ask Shin if he saw Ryo, when the boy walked out of the washroom, looking utterly terrified as soon as he saw Seiji. Now he just felt pathetic, hopefully Ryo would forgive him. He barely noticed he had totally lost his sense at the thought of Ryo being endanger. Doesn't matter, Ryo's okay.

"I'm sorry S-Seiji, I thought you might want a bath."

Those simple words had him completely calm again. Seiji blushed and looked down at the floor. Ryo made him a bath, and what does he do? Terrify him! Shin slipped out the door leaving him alone with Ryo. Alone with the tension, not knowing what to say, and his voice caught in his throat.

"Gomen." totally sincere. Did he see a faint smile on the raven-haired boy's face?

Ryo's cheeks reddened and he handed Seiji his towel and bed clothes.

Seiji emerged from the washroom his eyes falling on Ryo. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his chin rested on his knees. He gazed into the fire watching the flames lick the black smoky brick. His gaze was distant, and didn't even know of his master's return. Ryo looked so peaceful, Seiji thought smiling. The first time he'd seen anything human-like about Ryo. So he refrained himself from making any noise, even though he wanted to thank Ryo. He never did, which was completely rude.

He yawned, the bath making him warm and sleepy. Not that it will help with how he will feel in the morning. He looked forward to it like he looked forward to eating a horse pile. He collapsed on the bed stuffing a pillow under his head. He found himself dozing. The air of peace in the room making him drowsy and lull of the fire. His eyes successfully fluttering shut. Oh come on Seiji! It was your first lesson! He stifled an annoyed groan, opened his eyes halfway, watching Ryo still entranced in the fire.

A/N :To my beta reader Darkkatt: thank you so much!

My Reviewers:

WildfireFriendship0: you thought ryo warmed up fast? I didn't mean for it to sound that way… sorry maybe this chapter fixed it? Thank you for your compliments! Iza happy author.

Stormyrose: rushed.. yah all my stories are rushed. Ill never get rid of it. Im terrible at titles…I just typed it to have a file name didn't know ill use it for my title. But thank you! I appreciate it.

Canyon315: I always make my seiji character… un seiji like… I mean hes just so cute and I like making him sweet. Yup kento will be in the fic. I wouldn't leave any of them out. Just wait maybe one more chapter? Or two? Thank you!

LadyHawk225: awwww thank you! I like fantasy stuff. That and yaoi. Both are officially rotting and taking over my brain. So why not put them both together? Rot my brain some more? 


	3. Chapter 3

Prince's Gift: Chapter 3

Seiji rolled over his worn muscles protesting, and he groaned. He hadn't realized he fell asleep, but since it is brighter and he smelled breakfast he concluded it is morning. He vainly threw a pillow at the cursed window wondering why Shin didn't close the drapes. Not in a servant way but insisting Seiji get sleep or he will force him to sleep. Shin did that somehow, the man can start kneading the knots out of him and Seiji would promptly drift to sleep. Shin just said it was relaxing. His thoughts came back to Ryo and he wondered what happen to him. He looked perfectly content staring into the fire last name, like he could stay that way for hours. He most likely never returned to his room, Seiji not commanding him to.

So he cracked an eye open and looked around. His gaze falling on the sprawled out form of Ryo, blanket over him and pillow tossed carelessly close to the fireplace. Ryo is just the picture of grace in the morning. His lips slightly parted… ugh really… What is he doing staring at Ryo like that? He disliked seeing the raven-haired boy so skinny before. In a castle you never see such malnutrition. Servants even have their own kitchen.

Now at least he appeared to be healthier. Seiji pushed the mound of pillows off his head, deciding to eat. Stepping over the sleeping form he went over to the table. Smirking, he thought Ryo definitely wouldn't be happy once he woke up finding Seiji out of bed. He didn't feel at all guilty letting him sleep there, even though it is unheard of having a slave sleep on the floor of a prince. People made royals look like gods. Like being in the presence of one was a gift unworthy of receiving.

"Told you he's cute."

Seiji stabbed the fork in his eggs accustomed to Shin's sudden comments. Comments about Ryo being 'cute' didn't interest him. He is beginning to think Shin had abandoned Shu and is now hitting on Ryo even in his sleep.

'Or so he would think'

"When did you come in here?"

"Just now," Shin seated himself in front of Seiji surveying the disheveled blonde. He took a bite of sausage hungry from not eating breakfast. He also helped himself to bread, eggs, and bacon. Ryo's food is waiting for when he woke up steaming under the silver oval lid.

"Naaza is in the castle." Seiji flinched. He isn't in the mood to absorb that man's tremors. (What he could the sick mix of emotion.)

"He wants to apologize 'For giving you the damned creature and would take it back if it is your wish.' Shin didn't mention what Naaza would do with Ryo if he happen to be returned to him. Of course in Naaza's opinion it will we Ryo's fault for displeasing Seiji. If Naaza found him like this Shin would believe he would kill Ryo. Only if Seiji returned the boy to him.

"What time is it?" Seiji asked hoping it isn't as bright as it looked outside. That it isn't morning but in the afternoon. Late is a very bad thing in sword lessons. He yawned loudly, shedding his bed clothes and replacing them with his worn and old clothes. But being early is good, the sensei approved of that and if his father found out he is being careless with his teachings things would get worse. Ryo blindly grabbed the fire hazard pillow and tucked it under his head and scooted closer to the fire flinging out a hand as if he wanted to also capture it and hold it close. His mouth opened in a silent yawn and he once again stretched out on the floor. Seiji quickly averted his gaze at the spring of emotions that dared show their faces. He marvels Shin the same way but it is never in an over friendship way.

"First hour."

Seiji banged his head against the wall.

"You're going to wake Ryo."

"Watch him?" he asked heading out the door. Seiji wanted Ryo to hang around Shin for a while. With Naaza here, the constant coaxing of him leaving his slave actions behind would be in jeopardy. Naaza is allowed to hit Ryo. Only with the rules of the lands that allowed slavery but Ryo would let him even though Date didn't allow it. He just couldn't beat him to death only the master got the pleasure of doing so.

After knowing he is no longer on Seiji's good side, which he never was, he would take that out on the first lowly human he can find. Ryo is a prefect example. Shin would keep him safe and also busy in the kitchens. Although Ryo isn't allowed around the cooking area (for once he nearly caught the kitchen on fire) he would sit on the stool watching Shin cook listening to Shin's rambling about food. Seiji guessed he pictured Shin as his next master in line and therefore treated him as one. He also got Ryo to draw a picture of the painting in the kitchen. Seiji couldn't figure out whether he is upset at such an easy task or copying someone's previous art.

He learned it is both because Ryo captured every detail in color that one would think it was the same drawing, just smaller. Now Seiji had it hanged up in front of his door for everyone to see and admire. After the sudden social event Ryo only drew if Seiji asked him to.

Shin smiled. "Sure."

Ryo was propped on a stool looking curiously around. This not being the same kitchen he has been in but a larger one built to handle more quantities of people and cooking. Meaning there is some kind of party going to be present in the castle. Shin is just one of the many dozens of cooks scrambling around the kitchen and requesting more ingredients. Ryo is Shin's helper.

The cooks fawned over him whenever he went off to get something. He just didn't understand _why_ they think him so cute. At least that painting isn't here. The stupid thing he drew for his master had made all servants gawk at him and request drawings. Ryo had slept the day away, the fire for blame, and Seiji already gone to sword lessons. He should've been panicked over the thought, he is, but not as much as he should have been. It being the fire's fault, the fire was doing something to him. He wouldn't give in and would just not have a fire tonight.

Shin kept his thoughts from going back to repeated sorry and inner blaming by chatting about his day. A guy named Shu who, from Ryo's point of view, spent most of the conversation on. It didn't include his day but Shin still wanted to talk about him.

Shu is a guard in training, not the Gold Guard that was only given to the most skilled guards. Shin hadn't seen him for over three weeks because of his training and he is starting to worry about him. Shu could be in the need for a bedmate to cuddle up against. The expression on Ryo's face made Shin make it clear it was none of 'that' stuff. Shu is strong, handsome, adorable, further details Ryo didn't want to think about, funny, carefree, and loyal. He never let anyone around him sad. The description went on till Ryo could form a picture of Shu in his mind.

He swung his legs back and forth avoiding the women passing him by. He isn't at all used to so much attention in the twelve years of his slave life. By now he thought he had 'slave' permanently imprinted in his mind and body. Obviously the fire had different viewpoints, unwillingly drawing him to it till Ryo was captured within it. Once done Ryo had drifted off to sleep. So now he is unwillingly slowly banishing the imprinting of slave away.

"Something wrong Ryo?" Shin asked sadly.

Ryo shook his head meekly and lowered it. Shin reached out a hand and raised it smiling. "Hungry?"

Ryo squirmed in his seat. He is still full from breakfast but now even his stomach is succumbing to the fire's wishes and taking up the routine of normal people wanting food three times a day. He shook his head again.

"Just tell me when you are." And he went back to cooking.

Eventually his rebellious stomach would give in to wonderful aromas of chicken, vegetables, potatoes, and desserts. Would protest and be heard by Shin. But the cook is busy he didn't want to bother Shin. He shouldn't bother Shin, he is suppose to make himself unknown be the shadow to his master. Serve. Serve. Serve. Every time he went to fetch something for Shin he would say thank you, once he was kissed on the cheek. His entire face turned red. The brunette acted completely innocent. He already found out Shin is gay but something like that acted upon him confused the crap out of him. Something done to him with what is close to love…

* * *

He was four, the age when kids wanted to explore, cause trouble, and further the growth of gray hairs on their parents. Pushing the limits of their patience and constant flow of "Why's" "What's" and "Who's" He wanted to know, know why the sun came up, why it turned dark, who was the man in the blue clothes, why he wore blue clothes and not tunics. His mom wore tunics, his dad wore tunics, everyone wore tunics, why not the gray haired man? His knowledge of manners was just beginning to form into something else except "Why are those two people kissing?" It had not yet reached the point where it was rude to point at people while they are kissing. Or ask them why they are kissing. 

His mom or dad never hit him or smacked him like some other parents he saw when they went back to the bigger towns to buy things. Other stuff done while they were there he doesn't know and constantly asked about. All what he got was that answer all kids hate. "We'll tell you when you're older." He wanted to know now. He was big enough. He was four years old. They never yelled but softly and gently scolded so he would understand what he did wrong. Accidents happen and they understood it wasn't his fault. He even tried using the sap from nearby trees to piece the pink and silver vase back together. Though the creative and constructive movements of a four-year-old didn't allow him to properly fix it. But when his mother saw what he did she scooped him up in her arms and said it was beautiful. That the dripping sap had in fact made it better then it was before.

They were going to one of the big villages with the group. The thought of meeting new people, seeing different things, and just the entire point of going somewhere else thrilled him. His mommy left food in the stove to cook while they were gone. Ryo was getting mashed potatoes and turkey gravy. So now he was thrilled to go and get home. No other kids were going, it disappointed him but he had his mommy and daddy.

Also when they got back home they were going to the hilltop to watch the stars, as it was a perfect night to see the sparkling objects in the sky. His mommy once told him every star represented a spirit watching over their loved one. Since the ages never end they watch forever with new spirits beside them. His mommy told him her mother was up there. Ryo couldn't find which one it was. The process took a little longer than it should. For Ryo was ready to bounce out of his tunic having a very small amount of patience.

His mom had him on a small leash, one big hand wrapped around his small fragile hand. People were always nice to them and greeted them at the gates to the towns. He pointed at nearly everything in sight, as any child would, strangers came up to him offering small chewy candies. Some chocolate or strawberry. He had decided he liked some strangers, especially the ones who gave him candy. When crowds got too thick his father would pick him up in his arms while his mom went to look around. He felt tall, that he could do anything, now that he was as big as daddy. He could see things his short little form could not. Meet people in the eye instead of their legs. He popped a thumb in his mouth.

"Look!" he announced pointing to a little tree held snugly in a black deep bowl. "Why is it not in the ground?" Trees should be in the ground, not stuck in a black lonely bowl where they can't be with other trees.

"The man is going to sell it." His father replied gently.

"Sell?"

"You know when mommy gives money for your candy?"

"Hai…" he replied wonderingly.

"People are going to give money for the tree."

"It wrong to sell nature. Like selling people. People are nature. People can't be sell." At that time he knew nothing about slavery. Just couldn't see it possible to sell nature. Nature doesn't belong to anyone.

The issue didn't last long for now he spotted a white tiger. Often seen where he lives. So common he took it as normal and looked for something else to question about. "Look!"

His father followed the finger suddenly in his face to two performers juggling fire. It was not followed by a question and he looked back at his son. Ryo was totally mesmerized by the dancing flames in the performer's hands and the barrel of fire between them reaching past their heads. His thumb hung forgotten in midair his mouth open to accept it and his wide eyes watched them as they passed till it was out of sight. After that he only asked a few questions and was soon napping on his shoulder, the tiny arms wrapped around his neck. The soft breathing tickled his ear and he smiled proudly.

Ryo was carefully passed on to the wife while the husband went to get his own things. Since if he tried to buy anything he would be bombarded with 'why's' and 'what's' and tiny fingers pointing at everything. Kissing the sleeping boy on the forehead he took off down the busy market.

The husband, Toran, knew it was in his village and in his ways, that punishment and violence for something done wrong was not believed in. He loved his son more than anything in the world and would never hit or yell at Ryo. Except the call for dinner when Ryo was in the fields most likely trying to catch rabbits to bring home. He looked back giving a loving smile to his wife and sleeping son cuddled up warmly in her arms.

He thought perhaps he needed new clothes, the boy was growing amazingly fast and Chira's sewing couldn't keep up with the increasing size. He often looked to his mother for guidance but was just shuffled out of the house saying he was doing a perfectly well job of raising Ryo. What if Ryo was giving signs of something and he didn't notice it? Something could be wrong with him?

"Fretting over the boy?"

Toran didn't see Ryo's grandmother beside him but smiled anyway.

"He's powerful."

Yes, they knew about Ryo's peculiar future. Something unbelievingly close and connected to fire. Most of the people in his village were gifted with something. His mother was able to feel specific people who would make a difference in the future. Toran was close with nature, could feel things about it, and thought he had passed it on to Ryo. The way Ryo feels about everything was a significant clue. Chira's talents lay in healing that she often now practiced on Ryo since he learned how to walk and get himself in trouble and sick. She could calm his crying and send him off into a peaceful sleep.

"He is happy Toran, bright happy kid whose only concern is what and how."

Toran exhaled. "Hai, full of questions."

"Want to know what I did with you?" she asked smiling.

"Locked me somewhere?"

She scowled playfully. "No silly I sent you to the sensei, let them fill your head with knowledge and you would come back exhausted ready to sleep."

His mother wasn't as young as she looked. She was beautiful in her own wise way. Around fifty now, since Toran was only twenty-six. People in his village aged slow. Her smooth gray hair was brushed but not put up and waved down her back. She had smiling wrinkles, but stood strong and healthy. He admired her, because just like he treated Ryo, his mother showed him all the love in the world. His father must also be here but he could wait to talk to him later.

"Nothing no parent didn't want their children to learn, they answered your questions according to your age."

"But then Chira came along and stole all your wits…"

"Mother we are not going into this again?"

"Why? Your wife thinks it's humorous."

"She thinks anything you tell her about me is humorous. Which is usually personal stuff." He laughed. Prodding through a stack of fruits he picked the best ones. Collecting a few peaches for Ryo he paid for those too. Ryo already had plenty of candy he was going to spend the rest of the night running around the house. That or they would send him in the fields to run around and burn off all that energy. Those were life savers for parents.

"Keeping secrets from her?"

"I have to go Ryo is asleep and should be back home. The first group is leaving anyway."

He kissed her good-bye and left waving.

Ryo woke up to the steady rocking caused by his daddy's walking. His face scrunched up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He blearily looked around. It was close to night the sun disappearing once again. His head popped up as he searched for his mom. There she was beside daddy softly singing in a language Ryo was only beginning to understand.

"Want down?" his daddy asked.

Ryo nodded happily suddenly feeling refreshed ready to walk between his parents. They carried all their stuff in bags that hung off their shoulder. Ryo had offered to carry one but found just a couple of fruits were too heavy after a while. His parents were so much stronger than him. Taller and older and smarter. He wanted to be just like them one day.

Instead he found an interesting plant he never saw before. "What's that?"

"A syril plant." His daddy replied grabbing on to his head to ensure he didn't run off to touch it.

"What's it do?"

"Used to help ouchies."

"Ouchies." The young Ryo echoed. "Ouchies hurt."

"What's that?" he pointed to an orange bulb.

"Bad plant."

"How come?"

"Makes ouchies."

Ryo was utterly perplexed how one flower can help ouchies and the other make them.

"What's that?"

"Decas flower."

"What's it do?"

Toran thought of putting Ryo back in his arms and making him nap longer.

"Nothing. It makes a mommy happy." At that Ryo picked a few as they passed under his little feet and when mommy finally noticed he handed them to her with a big smile. Anything to make his mommy happy made him happy.

He never noticed the men hiding behind the trees as he was scooped up in his mommy's arms and kissed. Neither did any of the group they walked back home with. The men moved silently and with his face caught in his mommy's arm he didn't see them pass by.

"Chira…" his daddy's voice turned a tone he never heard before. His mom released him and he wondered briefly if he did something wrong. Maybe he picked the wrong flower and it was the flower that made ouchies. He never wanted to hurt his mommy, she never hurt him. His dad grabbed him pushed him at his mommy as something black passed by. His daddy screamed and his mommy dropped the flowers. Ryo was going to pick them up for her not wanting them to be left behind without water but his mommy had a tight grip on him. Her arms wrapped around him as she dropped towards the ground. All the while Ryo didn't understand what was happening

"You got an ouchie daddy."

"Toran…" her voice was full of fear and sadness.

"Go Chira!"

His mommy was crying but he didn't understand why. Then he heard more screaming, cries, and men dressed in black.

"I can't leave you!"

Ryo started to cry. Both his mommy and daddy were hurt. He could get the plant that made ouchies better, to help his daddy.

It was too late. He saw a silver thin object he never saw before. It reminded him of the thing mommy uses cut potatoes to make him mashed potatoes. His favorite food and when he was good she would make them for him. Or when he's sick and felt icky. His mommy can make yummy food, except broccoli, he hated broccoli. For that she never fixed it for him. Daddy couldn't cook. Every time he cooked he burned something and mommy always scolded him and sent him to sit with Ryo. Telling him, "Ryo behaves better than you do." Ryo didn't know whether to be happy with the compliment or feel bad cause daddy was scolded at.

Mommy jerked on top of him tears running down her face and she was thrown off him.

She didn't move, daddy lay beside him…

"Run Ryo. Remember we love you."

"Please don't make daddy have ounchies!" he cried but his daddy pushed him away. Not yelling but telling him to run.

Ryo didn't understand the process of death, but saw the grown ups lying on the ground unmoving saw one man come towards him. Daddy was pushing him telling him to run but he didn't know what to do.

"Is mommy okay?" he asked.

The question that his father never answered he huddled around Ryo to protect him from whatever was coming, went limp, and toppled off him.

"Survivor eh?" he was hauled roughly off the ground up in the air his entire body wracking with sobs.

"Slave then, you'll wish you were dead."

Ryo didn't know what a slave was, wasn't used to the rough treatment. His mommy and daddy weren't moving. It was a weird time for them to nap. Weird place to take a nap.

"Can you help them?" he asked his voice breaking with tears.

The man laughed tossing him on the ground and to emphasize his point kicked his mommy's limp body. He wanted to tell them to not do that, that would hurt her but his tears and confusion didn't allow it.

"Help them boy? We killed them! Murdered them! You'll never see them again. They're gone forever. No more mommy, no more daddy, no hugs and kisses. You're alone!"

"But…"

"Shut up you little faggot."

Ryo didn't see his mommy and daddy. He learned crying made him get ouchies, very bad ouchies. Not like the ones he gets when he trips and hits his arm. Or gets cut. Bad ouchies that hurt so bad it made it hard to breathe. He was huddled against a tree shaking hard. He was very sleepy and hungry. When he asked for food before someone hit him and he didn't remember what happen till he woke up.

He was feeling icky again like before. That's when the men made him drink something. He thought maybe if he could stay awake he wouldn't have to drink it. It made him choke and it tasted nasty. It was hard to stay awake and he wished so much to be in his mommy's arms listening to her telling a story while he watched the fire in the fireplace. Daddy would wrap his arms around his mommy and he would drift off to sleep full of content. Mommy and daddy weren't here, the people kept moving farther and farther away and he was worried they were looking for him.

"He looks sick. Slavers don't want no sick slave it will take off over half our coins."

Ryo looked up but was caught in a fit of coughing which did bring tears to his eyes. His tummy and sides hurt a lot when he tried to move. A cold hand placed against his head made him shrink away.

"Hold still." It grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face up.

"What the hell are you doing letting him get a fever! You know how long those take to cure? Where will the coins be then?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't beat the shit out of him and actually fed him it wouldn't happen!"

They continued to argue as Ryo forced breath into him shaking twice as harder now. His fragile little body was not built for such abuse. It would later after getting older would grow strong. With building homes and sheds, building the seasonal bonfire to represent the time of ever-changing nature. Repairs to his home, carpentry, and wrestling. He slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Ryo didn't know why this man took him home. Ryo's home was in the village with his mommy and daddy. This place was cold and strange. He got ouchies here. Was thrown in a corner and left there. Ryo stayed in this spot afraid to move. His stomach was grumbling again not having breakfast and lunch, now wanting dinner at least. The man seemed to completely ignore, unaware of Ryo shivering from the cold. Ryo never ignored people, it was rude and always too curious about them to look away. Unless something more fascinating caught his eye. He missed his mommy and daddy a lot. He thought maybe they were never going to find him. That the man in black was telling the truth. He tried not cry, really tried, but never seeing them again forced a tear out. Maybe not all strangers were good.

"What are you crying about?" the man yelled at him walking forward to him red faced.

Ryo never spoke.

"Speak when I tell you something! You little shit!"

Was that rude? Was he ignoring the man? "My mommy and daddy." Ryo answered truthfully. His daddy told him it was wrong to lie.

"I own you now."

"No, nature can't be sell."

"Really? You were sold."

His parents once told Ryo that people are mean and angry because they have no friends. They're lonely with no one to talk to and need someone to be nice to them. He thought maybe that was why this man was so mean and angry. It was cold here, that could make anyone grumpy. He needed somewhere warm with family. Ryo could be his friend, make him happy and show him he wasn't alone. Maybe then the man won't be so angry and mean all the time. So Ryo being Ryo raised his good uninjured hand in a friendly manner. His other arm hurt.

"I'll be your friend." He said with the best smile he can form while having ouchies everywhere.

The man's face contorted into rage he grabbed the closest thing to him, that being a thick wood stick used to prop the table up, and smashed it over Ryo's small hand.

He cried out in pain jerking the arm back to him and curled into himself. New pain flooded through his body making him burst with tears and heavy uncontrollable sobs.

"You're a dirty little slave! You faggot! Will never have friends because you're the lowest rate of human alive!"

Thought Ryo didn't understand the words, which is usually spoken to him in the smallest words and carefully, he knew the man didn't like him. That he had done something to wrong to anger him. "Gomen."

"I didn't speak to you! Do not speak back!"

Ryo examined his new ouchie when the man went away. His hand had the red stuff around his fingers and hand. It stung really bad and brought more tears to his eyes. His mommy would always make ouchies go away. Make it all better. He wanted them back so bad…

Ryo woke up at that yelling.

"Get me my goblet! I should lock you up in the shed! Get it now!"

Goblet? What's a goblet? He really didn't wish to make the man mad again. He already hurt and didn't want anymore ouchies.

"What's a goblet?" the couple of days he's spent here he learned he couldn't speak unless allowed and had to do stuff for the man.

"On the table you idiot little slave!"

The table was far away and Ryo couldn't make it. His ankle still throbbed and his leg hurt so much when he moved it he saw bright little lights. The thought of being hit again made him try to get up. To encourage his act the man threw a large rock at him yelling more words Ryo couldn't understand.

When his injured leg gave out under him he collapsed to the floor like a broken doll. The pain now running through him was unbearable and he cried silently to not annoy the mean man.

"Get it!"

"I can't." he whispered softly, laying on his side with his cheek against the hard cold floor.

After that Ryo wished he had never said that.

* * *

"There's going to be this big partly for the peacemaking of Isene and Danvas." Shin explained. "Even though it's not peacemaking in Taiem it's being held here because we're between the two." 

Ryo nodded.

"So Ryo." Shin decided to change the subject. "What's you're favorite color?"

He was startled to have someone interested in his likes and it took some time to process. The first thing that came to mind is the colors of fire. Annoyed he banished it away. It came back. Ryo knew it would be of no use to fight, the fire got increasingly annoying. "The color of fire."

"Really?" Shin said thoughtfully. "I like the colors of the sea. So calm and peaceful."

Nothing like the destructive power of fire. You can never really control it. You can put it in a fireplace but it's never really contained. Just fooling you till it unleashes its wrath.

"What about your favorite dessert?" he then realized Ryo had probably never had any dessert unless it was thrown on the floor.

"I don't remember. I think maybe my mom used to fix something I liked."

Shin soaked in his shame. That is maybe the biggest sentence he got out of Ryo and it had to be about his mother who died and what she fixed for him. "I can make you a cake."

Ryo shook his head. "No, I don't have to have one." He replied meekly.

"Exactly why I should make you one." He doused the fire under the stove and grabbed two rags. Raising the pot off the stove he placed it on the table for kitchen helpers to pour into finely made porcelain bowls.

"Want to help me carry them to the dining hall?" He didn't want Ryo to be left alone in the kitchen. Naaza shouldn't be anywhere near the hall because no one is allowed around it till it is ready. He also didn't want to meet him on the way. It isn't a long way due to the construction on where rooms should be placed according to which room was where. "Not because I told you to but a question. You can always stay with Natsuti."

"I'll help"

a/n that took long to get out didn't it? hmm well... im sorry. very sorry. and i hope your happy with this chapter. continue reviewing! it makes me happy.

i would like to thank my beta reader. Arigazi. make sure you read it ARIGAZI. yes her name is ARIGAZI. you should read her stories. under the name ARIGAZI

**Aragornthia:** aww thank you! but theres lots of other stories that are much better. no reason to say sorry. im happy you read my story and reviewed.

**Arigazi: **my story is not brilliant! you didn't let me say yours is perfect so you cant say mine is brilliant. i would thank you but ive said it how many times?

**DarkYoaiFox: **i love my story too... i love all my stories. i can be sadistic alot dont worry. i love reading about my favorite character being tortured. the worse the better. roninwarriors was my first anime to. i became a 11 year old obsessed fanatic. yup thats the right pairing! thank you so much for reviewing!

**bladeDragonwolf: **so the update wasn't very... soon. but hey i updated! i hope your still interested and read it. lots of people love my story. im wondering if im gonnahave to give it away for marriage... thank you for reviewing!

**Canyon 315: **of course im continuing this! i wouldn't just forget about it! it might take me a while to get it out but ill finish it. i already know the ending and everything. just sometimes i cant put my thoughts on computer. I'm a seiji fan so you wont be alone. my writing is not mindblowing! theres lots and lots of things wrong with it. but thank you anyway. i love my reviews.

**WildfireFriendship0: **sorry about the confusion... im gonna let ryo in some more torture. im glad you like it! yeah byakuen will be in the story. i think i forgot about him. thank you for reminding me. i keep at least 20 stories in my head all the time. i wont ruin it for you and such so thats all ill say. thank you your review!

**DarrkKatt: **what happen to you? hm?


	4. Chapter 4

Prince's Gift: Chapter 4

Ryo carefully carried the plate of turkey steaming in its gold plated dish. He kept his eyes firmly on his task, his mind wanting to forget about the roasted turkey in his hands and once again return to the roaring fire. Shin chatted the whole way, mainly about Shu. He wondered where Seiji was. He didn't think Seiji would be angry with him but Ryo did sleep on his floor. Which was the one of the worse things a slave can do. No matter how much your master has beat you, you do not pass out on his floor. In Ryo's problem he just fell asleep. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him if he was with his old master. He wanted to check just in case.

"M… Shin?

"Yeah?"

Ryo was almost certain Shin was from Isene. He heard their accents before when they stopped at the seaport. Being sea folk much of their people were shipman; longing for the sea from which they were born. It was best to keep thoughts to himself and not end up offending Shin. He truly didn't want to ruin the little time he's being treated like an actual human. Whether it was some sick joke or not. It did make him incredibly uncomfortable because he had no idea how to react to it. To add, the fire had a liking for him and Ryo was afraid he would lose Shin because of it.

"Is Seiji angry with me?" he asked quietly.

"No, of course not, why would he be?"

"No reason." Ryo lowered his head.

Shin gave him a thoughtful look then returned to his assorting of food.

On their third trip back Shin was done, finally. No signs of Naaza the entire day and Shin was pleased with himself. There was no Seiji yet, which meant he was going to be very sore once he did arrive. Often his sensei made him wear weights while training. While it builds up endurance, Seiji would have a limit of motions afterwards. It was one of the few times someone would ever see the blonde grouchy and short-tempered.

Shin sit down casually folding paper to decorate the tables, origami, as it is called. Ryo watched curiously, picking nervously at the small cake Shin had just fixed him. Since he was not looking like he was going to faint Shin assumed he liked it. Ryo still wasn't used to the 'People actually making him food and giving him clothes' situation he often acted like he was interested in it and not eat it. As if wondering what the plump rich chocolate cake will taste like while coated it in everything Shin could get his hands on. It's a chocolate cake, fancy as it could be, with icing and chocolate chunks scattered around it. Shin even added cherries that he assumed Ryo liked.

Shin was slumped lazily in his chair; one leg hanging over the armrest and the other propped on the table. The kitchen was less crowded now so Ryo and he could have a decent conversation without all the women eavesdropping. He wondered what to bring up next, maybe to teach Ryo origami or ask him what books he likes to read. Maybe something interesting in the castle, there are a various of things to do.

Maybe not anything art related, in concerns of Ryo hating attraction to him. He could help in the library. That wouldn't guarantee safety from Naaza or anyone wanting to push their luck and treat him as a slave. Without Shin and Seiji there to do anything they might find him unconscious in a corner, bloody and bruised.

No, not a library.

Kitchen is a dangerous thing for Ryo. As long as Shin kept an eye on him Ryo would be the perfect person to help you. But of course he would, he's spent almost his whole life learning to serve. He silently, and Shin meant silently, hop out of his chair and appear suddenly with what Shin asked of him.

Slavery should be forbidden. How can treat a human that way? How could you look at someone knowing they're just like you? They had a mom, a dad, a home. What's so different about them? Do they have a tattoo on their forehead marking them 'SLAVE'?

The topic fumed Shin to no end.

Gardening? Ryo is yet to show any liking to nature. But it really hasn't been that long and once they get Ryo to open up maybe they will find out more things about his personality. But Ryo and any type of fire don't mix. Just take last night for example. Ryo was literally hypnotized by the fire. He didn't respond to Shin's speaking and shaking. He knows it can get quite lulling to one sleepy but that wasn't normal.

He might as well tail along with Seiji and him.

"So what time of year do you like?" he asked cheerfully.

Ryo blushed. "Summer." Why is Shin questioning him so much? Why does it matter what he likes?

"Mines Spring, even though you didn't ask. This is a sharing moment."

Why did Ryo feel so… uneasy about that?

"How old were you?"

Ryo sighed. He only barely remembered the last time he saw his parents. A jumble of memories most likely confused by lies of his first master. He was young and vulnerable then and his mind could easily be manipulated. 'Remember we love you.' He hasn't heard those words since he was four years old.

"Four."

"Ryo! Is that allowed so young?" Damn… four? Children are way too fragile.

"Hai." He said simply.

Shin scowled angrily. Another topic.

"Like gardening?"

Ryo nodded yes.

"Quit picking at the cake. I know you like it so just eat it."

On command, Ryo ate it.

Shin head the eighth bell chime. If Seiji wasn't already back he would be back now. Scowling at Ryo in warning to eat his cake, he rolled all his origami in a towel. The feast was starting at exactly tenth bell. He planned to have Seiji feeling at least a tad better, cleaned, and dressed. He was contemplating whether or not to let Ryo go. He didn't know how the guests would treat Ryo or how Ryo would handle the guests. He hated the thought of making Ryo wait in Seiji's room all night, by himself. Then if Naaza somehow got a hold of him…

Shin happily noticed Ryo finished the whole cake.

"You liked it?"

Ryo nodded again. "Arigato, Shin."

"Your welcome." Shin vanished under the counter then reappeared. He was going to fix Seiji's dinner. Since the blonde would be absolutely ravenous when he returns and could not wait till all the stupid guests got done with their insignificant speeches to eat. He filled up a cup with water, not wine, and dangled it off his two fingers while he grabbed the plate in the same hand. Ryo looked at him expectantly, waiting for Shin to ask for help as he reached for the origami filled towel.

Shin declined by looking away and motioned for Ryo to follow him. He was torn between washing his plate, helping Shin, and following the brunette. He couldn't imagine leaving a dirty dish on a counter for he's lost count how many times he's been beaten senseless for leaving dirty dishes. Then he's always been the one to carry the loads of objects his owner's had and following behind trying his best not to drop anything. He didn't know if he should speak up though. Surely any decent slave won't have their master carry around their things.

"Quit gawking and come on." Shin held the door open for the teen with his foot. Ryo looked completely mortified.

He eventually coaxed Ryo into going out the door and leaving the dirty plate behind. It wasn't like they _hired _kitchen maids to clean. If Ryo was getting paid that would be okay. But Seiji and him have no intention of making Ryo work. Perhaps helping around the castle to keep himself occupied because they have no idea what's going to happen to Ryo. They wanted to make his stay here, which they hope was permanent, happy and non-painful.

"Gomenasai, Ryo, I've been busy today. You've been jumping all around with me all day. Tomorrow should be better. We'll sleep all day, eat, get in trouble, maybe go to the horses' stalls, and then pester Seiji."

Ryo blushed and lowered his head.

Shin made a pit stop to grab some fruit for Seiji. He purposely took the orange and apple from the guests room. The snotty princess from Danvas. She's the one who spit out curses and threatened to hang Seiji because _she_ tripped over her _moronic_ green and pink dress. Seiji just happen to be standing to open the door for her like any beautiful, gorgeous, strong prince would.

Unfortunately, to Shin's great disgust, Seiji had to apologize thoroughly. For that reason he hated the stuck-up frog princess beyond imagination. Anyone who insults Seiji like that will get their due. Oh, how he wished to cut her idiotic tongue out and shove it up her fat rump! Thinks she's so much better than Seiji! She's one of those self-indulged royals who have fluff for brains. No morals, no courtesy, no beautiful violet eyes. Nothing like his Seiji, he almost wanted to gloat.

Shin knocked happily on the thick door. With an unhappy grunt in reply he entered the room and found Seiji slumped against the wall. He was scowling angrily at the direction of the practice field. As if hoping his cold stares will burn the field and finally reward him with his well-deserved revenge. He looked thoroughly exhausted. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead while his clothes were soaked in sweat. Shin motioned for Ryo to sit on the sofa and to not aid in any way. Ryo was studying Seiji sadly.

He handed the goblet of water to Seiji, first wanting to get his strength back then going on to a bath.

"Arigato, I was thirsty." Seiji's voice, in response to his body, also sounded tired.

He placed the steaming plate in front of Seiji then sit down beside him.

"Tough today?"

"I ran laps for my mistake yesterday. After that sensei made me wear weights. Then I ran some more. Once I got the hang of combat again I was challenged with three different opponents. Noting too bad but I feel terrible."

If Seiji was admitting he felt just a tinge of pain he was really bad.

Shin hid a smile when he noticed Ryo's attention was diverted to the fire and was watching it suspiciously. Not to mention his eyes were starting to droop. It reminded him of the difference in the temperatures of outside and inside Seiji's room.

"It wasn't too cold outside was it? It's not good for you to switch temperatures so fast when you've been practicing so long."

"The castle was cold, don't worry."

"I'm going to fix your bath. Come when you're done eating."

"You're great Shin." Seiji smiled filling his goblet with more water and drinking it all in one gulp. Once sated he moved on to his food while his stomach grumbled in agreement. He determined Shin fixed just enough food to last him till the dinner. When there he would finally be full and ready for sleep. With hopefully Ryo out cold on the floor, stretched out against the maroon carpet, his copper skin…

He instinctively spotted Ryo on the other side of the room. He studied him curiously. Last night he had been a little too tired to study the amazement Ryo had with the fire. Ryo was oblivious to everything around him and it was like his only concern was for the dancing flames trapped within the stone fireplace.

He didn't know what it was that had his senses on a constant watch and whereabouts of his friends. It wasn't any annoying buzz in the back of his head or a dreaded wave of death ready to sink into his mind. He could not tune it out like he did with most of the emotions in a person's everyday life that seeped around him. It was peaceful and by now he was used to it. It could simply be from his empath ability. An explanation he didn't feel like going into.

Done chewing his food he asked how the teen's day was. It took a minute for Ryo to drag his attention away from the flames and to his master.

"Fine."

"You cook?" he smiled mischievously.

Ryo blushed and shook his head no. He really could cook, well enough to please his masters with grand feasts. But the fire has been out of his control since he came here.

"Shin cook something for you?" He was easily going around the question to ask Ryo if he was going to the dinner tonight. If Ryo ate he wouldn't be eating at the dinner. That, however, did not permit him to serve. If anything Ryo would tag along with Shin and maybe help if Shin asked.

"Hai."

"Nani?"

"Cake."

He knew Ryo had a large vocabulary. The books he read signified so. The trick was getting him to open up and say what he wants to say. But with Ryo's history that would take a very long time. Growing up to never trust humans can put a permanent mark on any person's mind. Seiji's was astonished Ryo has acted the way he has been. What was more puzzling was in some weird and strange way he felt it was connected to fire. Now out of all the people Seiji has known he never sensed a human being's future connected to the elements. Maybe with one exception and that was Shu.

Such things were more of a sacred thing, like with the mountain people who's very lives were born from nature and all its purest forms. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to so he wasn't very experienced in knowing how to handle it.

Ryo's eyes were drooping again as his gaze was locked on the fire. Seiji had a feeling to not disturb him so as weird as it sounded he didn't. He waited for Shin to return because he could not get up by himself. His muscles were stiff and painful. He knew Shin would be giving him one of his massages. THIS time he will refuse.

A bath should be fine to work out the knots in his muscles. Seiji was just too stubborn to admit he would feel a lot better and most likely by tomorrow would be ready to return to the practice field. Nope, Seiji had lots of pride and admitting that would show signs of weakness.

* * *

He let out a small cough, as it was hard to breathe in the position he was in. His breaths came in raspy uneven wisps that with each inhale sent jolts of pain all over his small body. He had not tried to move his arm since the mean man had smashed it with the long piece of wood. Neither has he tried to get up. He was shivering uncontrollably in the cold night when the moon was high in the sky and the crickets chirped in the nearby fields. He missed his parents now more than anything. The pain spreading through his body in waves was enough to keep him perfectly quiet and still. 

It was kind of funny really. It felt like that one time after there was that giant fire that spread through one of the towns he traveled to. It was like a giant fireplace and lots of people were afraid. His parents were arguing over something but he couldn't really tell because he felt very strange. Like when his mommy and daddy gave him hugs. He felt warm. It was hard to remember after that because he kept waking up then falling back to sleep unaware of how long he slept, if it was night time, or really anything.

That's how it felt like now. But he wasn't warm; he was cold. Ryo just opened his eyes to see the stars through the cracks in the wooden door. He shivered as a chill wind crept passed the cracks in the hut.

Ryo was terrified really. He never truly felt any fear since he was always safe in his village. But he was afraid of what the man will do to him now. He was afraid of his towering angry figure that broke Ryo like he was a twig. His face contorted in rage and his movements wild. He was afraid of the man's strength-his scary strength.

He also felt the tears. The wet droplets that streamed down his chilled cheeks. He tried to stop; it hurt very much to cry. But he was also very young and like any other child Ryo has no ability to hide his feelings. As soon as something got too big for him to handle, he cried. That's what he did as his little thoughts searched through his memories. He never felt so hated, so alone, and he wondered how people could be so cruel. How they could hate so much.

He let his mind travel to his surroundings, looking for some hope that he will be away from this horrible place. But he found none. There were only thick ropes that hung from the corners. Then chains in the far corner. Both of them hung on wooden stakes. There wasn't any flooring so Ryo lay on the bare ground. He couldn't get out if he wanted to. A wooden log rested on two iron bars that curved upward to snuggly fit the log. The log was twice Ryo's size anyway, so there was no point in even trying if he could.

He heard a soft rustling of leaves as he breathed in shallowly. Air seemed to be hard to provide for his body. As was staying awake long enough to determine the time of day. That always sparked his curiosity. He loved how the sun danced across the sky and the stars appear at night.

He especially enjoyed the moon because it was like the sun. Even though the sun disappeared at night he was amazed how the moon still bestowed upon the Earth its own light. It's silvery casts of light that spread softly through the land. So even though you were sleeping it's dim rays didn't disturb your sleep but soothed you in knowing there is not total darkness.

Ryo didn't know when he fell asleep but he still saw the moon in the sky when he opened his eyes. He was ready to shut his eyes and fall back in dreamland when he saw a darkened figure appear in the doorway. Ryo whimpered at the thought of the man. He instinctively tried to scoot away but that required too much effort that he had none of.

It walked quietly over to him and kneeled in front of him. A hand was held out to him as if determining whether or not it will cause Ryo to jerk away. But before he could react the warm hand was placed on his forehead, the effect was instantaneous. He gasped as the air he struggled to breathe in left his lungs in one quick breath. Tremendous heat spread through his body. The sudden change in temperature didn't at all bother him, but rather it felt natural.

The heat was hard to decribe. It felt like it had a mind of its own when it travelled through his body. Waves and waves of fire pressed down on his body and the building pressure was intense. It was almost like he was going to explode.

It coursed down his shattered arm, the one that was struck by the man, in a fury of almost fiery heat then rested there as if becoming dormant. It encircled his broken ankle that had already swelled and begun healing at a not quite right angle. He tried to bring his leg closer to his body to protect it but the fire stopped his actions.Only a comforting warmth settled on his face, like a faint kiss from his mother. It wandered to his other arm and ignited every cell in his arm, stretching from his shoulder to his fingers. Then as the rest of his body, settled in a calm flame.

Then, as if preparing for its last task, it burst in his chest. Filling his lungs with fire and burning away at each dark heavy bruise that marred in his skin. Air was forced in his lungs and his chest spread as far as it could go before he slowly and calmly breathed out. Now it was all over his body, the fiery heat, and it didn't go away. When finally he was able to breathe on his own he looked up.

Now as Ryo's mind could not handle much, for he couldn't explain all that much without confusing himself, he only comprehended in asking…

"Nani?" he said breathlessly.

Ryo's new development on people outside his village was a very nice word called "cruel." So whatever this man did to make him feel better did not agree with his intake on this new world.

"Peace with you child of Rekka."

This new man's hair flowed over his shoulders in silvery strands. His eyes were bright blue and appeared tolighten the room without emanating any power of their own. His smile was warm and loving just like his touch. His skin was tan like Ryo's. His blue robes flooded down his body like water. Any other clothing Ryo's couldn't perceive.

His voice was welcoming and the aura that surrounded him only gave off peace. It resonated with the nature around him like a heartbeat.

Ryo didn't see it-he _felt_ it. It was calming him into a half doze now that he was warm and no longer hurting. All the while the hand still lay upon his forehead, not retreating back to the man's person. For the first time in many, many days Ryo smiled. He recognized this man; this man was the master of their village. Kaosu.

He smiled back and chuckled.

"Oh, young one, how you keep your spark of life. Only a brilliant soul as yours can shine so brightly."

He could see the hundreds of questions the young child was about to emit. Of his mommy and daddy, the mean man, and his home. But he had to be quick with his visit. He couldn't stay here too long without causing trouble in the mortal lands. The evil could sense his presence in the earth and awaken to claim revenge. So the young child had to be put to quiet for him to make his leave quickly and unnoticed.

"Times are hard, child of Rekka, and I cannot watch over you as I intended to." The man frowned but quickly smiled as Ryo's happy mood faltered. "But I will protect you as much as I can. The spirits will need your guidance, as you will need theirs. Remember what I say young one. For when the evil that we banished awakens again so will the spirits."

All of the words washed over Ryo. He didn't understand any of it and was becoming confused. His mind was too filled with questions to want to understand.

"I don't expect a child of four years to understand but you will remember when the time comes." He beckoned Ryo in his arms and Ryo complied, hesitant with his movements.

"Five spirits Ryo. Two are lost to darkness and will only return if you are there. Five of the elements that rein over us will be commanded by will and thought alone. Five Kanji that will rule over them like the other four. Five guardians who will watch over them and protect them throughout the battle."

To Ryo his voice matched that of someone telling a story. The voice quiet but heard as it recalled memories and stories that it gained through experience. Just like the teacher in the village. However, he had drawings, books, and all sorts of art to show his meaning. But Ryo was also content with listening even though he preferred the colorful drawings.

It was pulling him into slumber but he wanted to tell Kaosu to take him away from here. He wanted to go back home and see his mommy and daddy. He didn't want to stay here. Please, anywhere but here. But he was drifting off into his dreams with the soft voice and arms that held him.

"You will meet them child of Rekka and you will bring them together. The fire will always protect you as I will."

* * *

"Are you sure he's all right?" Seiji watched Ryo worriedly. After a few moments of gazing into the fire Ryo had promptly drifted off to sleep. He lay absolutely perfectly still and only occasionally his face would twist into a look that resembled someone contemplating a problem. Even that was faint. 

"He's sleeping." Shin quickly dismissed it and continued to dry Seiji's hair.

"But…"

"He's sleeping and you can wake him up when you want to leave."

Seiji sit in silence watching Ryo carefully. While he received nothing from the boy he felt a little off. It didn't come from Ryo, but rather within himself. Something inside him felt different and it was like it originated from Ryo. But he shook it away as another freaky side effect from his ability. Odd things seemed pop up at odd times so he's quite used to it. It felt the same way when he met Shin. Even though he was very young he still remembers the feeling.

Well while Ryo's not awake he might as well take advantage of it. He looked much healthier than when they first saw him. His huge portions of Shin cooked food was doing it's tricks. He wasn't dreadfully thin as before for it to be a span of two weeks. Seiji also knew Shin was adding loads of treats to his three meals.

His posture hasn't changed, however. Ryo still walked around as if he expects someone to smack him anytime. He was alert to his surroundings and paid extra attention to Seiji incase he needed anything.

Today the servants brought him a pair of brown trousers and a black shirt that only had a few buttons down to his chest to make it appear more sophisticated. All of them were unbuttoned. A smooth black belt hung around his waist. Seiji wondered what Shin and Ryo had been up to because his boots were dirty. Maybe Shin showed him around the gardens.

Poor Ryo, the publicity probably killed him.

Shin was now moving on to fixing his hair and before he could start Seiji waved him away. He liked fixing his own hair and he had too much pride for Shin to completely baby him. He ran his fingers through his hair as his blonde locks fell into place.

Before he could reach the gold, soft, feathers on his dresser Shin had cunningly snatched them under his fingers. With a short gesture of dominance he had Seiji sitting in his seat and facing the mirror. From there he expertly placed the golden feathers on the sides of his hair. They represented the heir of the Date family.

Seiji thought they were simple looking but Shin said he looked very sexy.

"Is something wrong Seiji?" Shin walked out of the closet carrying his clothes for the dinner.

Seiji smiled. "You're too nice Shin." The brunette was such an amazing friend. Servants would always wait on him but Shin did it out of pure friendship and his caring for Seiji.

"You would do the same wouldn't you?" Shin more stated than asked because he knew the answer.

"Of course."

"Problem solved." He handed Seiji the clothes and motioned for him to dress.

Ryo stirred alerting the other two to his waking, but he simply fell back to into slumber.

"Will you add some wood to the fire when you leave?" Seiji asked pulling a shirt over his head. The dinner will last till around midnight and he didn't want Ryo to wake up cold. The castle still had its chill from the cold winter nights. It just recently warmed up to spring weather.

"I was going to wake him up when I left to see if he wanted to come with me." He adjusted Seiji's gold leather belt then admired his work. Seiji did look gorgeous, with his dark blues, whites, and golds. He wore dark blue trousers and a matching shirt with buttons that reached down to his chest, like Ryo. Most of them were unbuttoned and a vest accompanied the outfit. The vest was trimmed in a faded white. His trousers had small golden designs that started from the top to his boots. They were nothing fancy but tiny roses and vines. Last his boots were a soft brown leather.

Seiji turned around revealing the golden phoenix on the left sleeve of his shirt as he looked in the mirror to see what exactly Shin was staring at.

"Nani? It's not like you haven't seen me dressed like this before."

"You're just beautiful Seiji."

If someone wasn't best friends with Shin and knew his different liking of relationships they would be just a tad startled by the comment. But he grew up with Shin his entire life and because of that he had no problem with those kinds of comments from Shu or Shin or anyone else like them. He didn't think Shin would approve of another male commenting his attire anyway. Like he said, Shin can be very protective.

"Arigato." He replied sincerely.

"Don't thank me for something I say is true."

Seiji held Shin in his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't want to hear Shin tell him his petty looks when the brunette was the most gorgeous being in his life. Shin being the expert in kissing immediately responded. He knew Seiji's intentions and ended it shortly after allowing the blonde to say what he wanted to say.

"And you my Shin-kun are born from the beauty of the waters." He touched his cheek in a caring caress and looked into the sea green eyes. Only Shin and Shu has ever been able to meet his stare completely. They told him his eyes held a deep chasm of _knowing_ that makes people uncomfortable to hold his gaze. They were not used to the feeling of someone staring at them as if the person knows all their darkest secrets.

It had never bothered Shin or Shu. Maybe when they were hiding something from the blonde and Seiji no matter what would find out. Then Seiji's gaze became something they tried to avoid but he would always get it out of them in the end. That's why he became the counselor of the bunch.

So it was easy for Shin to meet the ever-shifting violet eyes, that now with the reflection of the fire, merged into a cool icy color. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his head against the soft fabric. He smiled.

"Miss Shu?" Seiji suddenly asked.

Shin nodded.

"Shouldn't he be back soon? Their training lasts till the beginning of spring."

"Hai. I've been sex deprived far too long for my own health."

Seiji laughed and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"The shame of it all."

"I know!"

"Terrible, Shin had no sex bunny all winter."

"Sex bunny?"

"You know. The bunnies in the garden, how they…"

"Ah! Seiji! No more! Really, I get it."

Seiji gave him a look of innocence like, 'Well you did ask.'

A/N yes, I know I know. What the hell happen to me! I am still writing. I definitely haven't stopped. And if you would want to know whats happening with my stories ill post the info on my profile. to my reviews...

im so happy you guys have enjoyed my story. and i cant thank you enough. i hope you stay with me. i will not quit this story. i promise you.

**Dragonborncrysal: **i dont want to ruin the story but i assure you, you should be happy with how i use the roninwarrior characters. im surprised i am still getting reviews on my story. and thank you! because the more reviews i get the more anxious i am to get my chapters out. please keep reading.

**Will's Girl: **like i said before... i cant believe people are still reviewing... i did update. finally. thank you for reviewing.

**SamuraiKai: **inspired? aww thank you! im glad i was an inspiration. i haven't been reading many roninwarrior fanfics. instead ive been in a harry potter mood so im not sure if i still have the whole roninwarrior writing thing going on. thanks for reviewing!

**Noelani: **i like the fights between seiji and shin too. i already knew i was going to put that in their character. i think it shows how close they truly are. im very happy you like my story. im happy when anyone likes my story. thank you!

**Nadia: **i will add more. i promise you. this is nowhere near the end. i have an entire plot set up for it. the hard part is just getting there. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**DarrkKatt:** its alright! really! no sweat. i understand i had troubles with my internet too. now i can only add stories and add new chapters at my grandparents or manage to sneek on my moms computer. so dont worry about it. no need to bow. i forgive you! anyway, schools matters more than reading my horrible stories.

**Aragornthia: lol!**if you people keep asking me about all these characters being in my story im not going to have any surprises! i dont know if its just me but the way you worded your question confuses me. **from the scene earlier it seems he likes them. **i didn't know how to answer that... im sorry. thanks for reviewing. i have no wish to stop this story. i just haven't been able to write.

**WildfireFriendship0: **ill add more flashbacks when i think they're needed. since these dreams arent exactly normal dreams. i wanted to have him remember his teachings from his village but with Ryo being so young i wasn't sure if that would work right. its a bit confusing and ill have to think about it. im confusing myself just thinking about it... i know ryo-chibi is so adorable thinking about. the idea just popped in my head. the thing is Ryo's dreams are always going to be short. so not very much of ryo-chibi.


	5. Author's Note

No this is not a Chapter, sorry.

My Long Author's Note.

I know I'm not allowed to post author notes for a chapter, but it truly is killing me. I cannot grasp even a hair of inspiration for my stories. Nothing. I try to go back and do some work on them, since I know they need it, but it's like staring at words and an impenetrable brick wall be between me and my stories. You have no idea how much this bothers me; writing was my life and my life was writing, but I just cannot write anything. I still have everything in my head, very nicely planned out and detailed, hopefully. At this moment even the writing in my head is gone. Which is a Very, Very bad thing.

Lately, I don't understand the point of writing fanfiction since, well, anyone can copy my ideas and publish a book about it and I can't do anything about it. I'm not going anywhere famous with fanfiction, since I can't publish it. So what's the point in working so hard on a story that's just going to get reviews?

But basically I just can't form the words. I can't write, and I would feel horrible if I wrote what I was able to and it be a horrible example of my writing. You guys wouldn't like that, right?

I honestly thank you for reviewing, cause it makes me extremely happy to know people are still reading my stories, and I'm sorry. I won't give up, and I will try, but you can never force creativity you know?

So I was wondering if it would be okay if I would go back, do some editing on my stories, try to get some inspiration and post everything fresh and new. I know I took quite a long time doing this to my Elementals story, but well, I'm a perfectionist. Maybe that will come in handy. I definetly KNOW they need lots of work anyway, so nothing wrong with it. I will not quit my stories, that's out of the question. im just having a hard time right now.

Right at this moment Mages is the only inspiration I've had. Maybe Elementals, and well, nothing else. But I'll quit rambling, and leave it at that. Thanks for listening.

Luv you guys.


End file.
